A Typical Faction Representative Meeting
by Oxenstierna D. Yuki-Rin
Summary: Marcus Eaton, Jack Kang, Johanna Reyes, Jeanine Matthews, and Max are the five Representatives of the five Factions. However, what do they do during their meetings? Are they even productive? Oneshot.


**Author's Note**: I came up with this idea after spending much of Saturday reading _Insurgent_. Also, I had writer's block on my One Piece fanfics, so I tried to cure it by writing this.

**Disclaimer: _Divergent _is owned by Veronica Roth.**

* * *

It was a sunny day in dystopian Chicago, as four of the five Faction Representatives sat down for their monthly meeting.

"Good morning, everyone. How are we today?" Johanna asked, her voice sounding like the peaceful tinkling of bells.

"Honestly, I can say that I'm tired. I didn't get enough sleep last night, because my neighbor's dog would not stop barking," Jack explained.

"Good morning," Jeanine said coldly.

"Yo," Max said with a wave of his hand.

"Max Whatever-the-Hell-Your-Last-Name-Is, that is not a professional way to greet your fellow Faction Representatives," Jeanine scolded.

"You're not my mom," Max retorted. Before Jeanine could come up with an intelligent comeback, Marcus entered the room with a bag of donuts and five cups of coffee.

"How is everybody? I brought donuts and coffee for everyone," Marcus asked as he sat down and put the donuts and coffee on the table. Jeanine sighed.

"Marcus, I know the Abnegation are all about selflessness, but your Faction's philosophy has caused you to be late for the third meeting in a row," Jeanine explained.

"Faction before blood," Marcus reminded everyone. "Now, how about we get started? Johanna will begin our meeting, as she is to the left of me."

"Thank you, Marcus," Johanna said before she cleared her throat. "To start off, I have a new idea to feed everyone in Chicago, including the Factionless - I would like to plant vegetable gardens near and around the fence."

"You can't do that to our fence! That's a Dauntless haunt!" Max yelled from across the table. Marcus shushed Eric.

"Max, calm down. We will ask for your opinion when it is your turn to speak," Marcus explained curtly.

"Well, then..." Johanna said quietly before she turned back to her fellow Representatives. "Jack, what is your opinion on the Amity vegetable gardens?"

Jack was silent, and it appeared he was looking at something in his lap. Everyone turned to Jack, who slowly looked up.

"What?" Jack asked everyone.

"Is that a Candor scale in your lap, or are you just happy to see us?" Jeanine deadpanned, earning a chuckle from Max.

"It's my iPhone," Jack replied as he held up a black iPhone. "I was playing Angry Birds because, in all honesty, I think these meetings are very boring."

"Jack, I thank you for your honesty, but you need to focus. You can play Angry Birds later," Jeanine explained. Jack silently put his iPhone away.

"Oh, so now you use a bastardized version of a saying in my Faction to touch a nerve? I thought the Candor and the Erudite had a good relationship!" Jack yelled.

"Jack, Jeanine, can the both of you please calm down? I understand that things can get heated between the Factions, which is why we need to calm down now so there is no violence and strife later," Johanna requested.

"You already got them riled up," Marcus pointed out. "It's no use quelling them until they reach some sort of impasse or agreement."

Johanna's eye began to twitch as she took a deep breath.

"Marcus, I understand that you want to stop Jeanine and Jack's fight from escalating, but it probably won't help," Johanna explained before she turned to Max. "Max, I kindly request that you go back to the Dauntless compound. You are probably going to make the fight even worse."

Max shrugged as he got out a rope.

"Max, what do you plan to do with that rope?" Johanna asked.

"I'm going to base jump outta here. Why? YOLO," Max answered as he tied one end of the rope to his belt and another end to a heavy table by the wall. Max opened the window and backed up. Before he ran out of the building, Max turned back to his fellow Representatives. "If I get hurt, don't call an ambulance. That's an act of cowardice."

Max ran out of the room and jumped out the window. The remaining Representatives grew silent.

"That boy is a terrible Faction Representative," Jack commented. Jeanine sighed.

"Meeting dismissed. Just try to be back next month with new ideas," Jeanine said. "Oh, and please leave all of your iPhones, base jumping gear, coffee, and donuts at home."

* * *

**Ending Note: **Yes, I know Jeanine is a leader and not a Representative. The Erudite are probably the ones who organize these meetings.

**Review if you want to see more oneshots with the Faction Representatives.**


End file.
